


But in our reunion, I can't remember why you went away

by stodgysays



Category: tim curry fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fling - Freeform, Manipulative Relationship, Oral, Reunion, female worship, fleeting moment, hookup, missed you, never permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays





	But in our reunion, I can't remember why you went away

You pick up the phone on the third ring already knowing it would be him.  It was only a few days after the last conversation you had with your dying friend. "Will you try again wth Tim?  It wasn't ever his fault things didn't work - the universe was just not aligned for the two of you."   

"Hello, Darling.  I'm so sorry about your friend.  I know you were terribly close even until the end."  Tim's voice sounds warm and sympathetic.  This wasn't an obligatory phone call.

You chide, "He was your friend, too.  In fact, he's the reason we met."  

"About that.  I'm in town for the service, so I will see you tomorrow."  You hum out a sound of adknowledgment and end the call.  

\- - - - - 

Your eyes meet in the church.  You both share forced smiles before sitting in respective rows - you beside the family and he behind you next to other acquaintances.  You later glance back to look at him.  His aged face still maintains the same readability as years ago.  He catches you looking and smiles softly.  You whip back around flushed.  

They ask you to speak at the reception.  You're shaking from uncomfort and emotion.  When your voice breaks, you look to the side feeling fresh tears fall.  A hand slips into yours and Tim is dabbing your eye with a tissue.  You murmur a faint, "Thank you", then continue the speech.  He takes you arm in arm back to your table and sits beside you.  "I have missed you.  You might not believe it, but I have.  Do you remember that night in..."

You cut him off, "I'm not doing this.  You can't come here when I'm vulnerable and look at me like that and have me think all is forgotten.  Come out with it.  What do you want?"

Tim looked hurt, "It's just been so long since we were together." 

"Yes, you are the reason for that.  I was never a priority, and I refuse to fly thousand of miles for just a hookup."  

"I flew here this time.  And, I can come to yours this time.  Your terms."  His eye contact makes you want to forget the 15 years of heartache.  If you went through with it, this would be the last time.  

\- - - - -

Opening the door to your flat, he's holding a small paper sack.  "I stopped by the shop that has the baklava you love.  It looked the same as last time."

"The district hasn't changed," you say sarcastically setting the sack on the counter.  You walk into your bedroom leaving the door open.  He follows you and sits on the edge of your bed.  

You stand by your vanity removing your earrings and straightening loose strands of hair in the mirror.  You see him in the reflection.  His eyes are wide and sad.  

"Fuck it," you climb into his arms and press your lips to his.  Your hands unbutton his shirt until your hands press against his warm chest.  His heart is pounding. Was he nervous?  All the other hookups, he was cool and collected manipulating you into long slow blowjobs and rushed intercourse.  You never came.  Not once.  This was different.  Tim hestitated when you ran your mouth along his jawline.  

"Wait," he leaned back and gently holding your waist.  "I was so horrible to you. Let me please you. If this is the last time I see you, I want you to enjoy this."  

You eye him cautiously before nodding.  His lips are on yours and then make their way to your cheek and ear. He runs his tongue along your earlobe sending shivers down your spine.  Fingers fumble with your dress buttons.  Parting the fabric, Tim takes your breasts in his hands and massage them through your bra.  You react to his touch and lean in to feel more contact.  He yanks down the cups downward allowing you to be trussed up.  His tongue traces soft circles around one of your nipples.  His other hand reaches your panties and rubs down the side seam.  When his mouth starts to suck on your nipple, he slips a finger under the fabric entering you.  He pulls his slickened finger out and runs it around your inner lips making sure he pauses over your clit.  Making you moan wantonly, he continues fingering you by putting two fingers inside of you then running them up your slit before repeating the process.  You grind into his hand until you come.  

He stops and kneels on the bed between your legs.  Grabbing your thighs, he pulls you toward his face peeling off your soaked panties.  You lean your head up to look at him while he deeply inhales your scent.  His eyes meet yours and he smirks.  "Close your eyes," he instructs.  "Imagine me doing this the night we met." You lean back and obey.  His tongue is now doing the job of his fingers - they circle your vulva and clit and dip inside your pussy expanding after entry.   He keeps at it until your clit is throbbing and your juices squirt out on his face.  You had no idea you could come like that.  

"D..Do you want to fuck?" you breath out coming down from your high.  

Tim chuckles, "Later, perhaps. I have a lot of foreplay to make up for."

 

 


End file.
